ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja vs Lava/Transcript
(Jay, chained to a wall, is reading Clutch Powers' Boobytraps and How to Survive Them book.) Jay: That Clutch Powers guy might have run off to save himself, stranding us here, but I have to admit: his book is pretty good! (He hears a rumble.) It has a section for everything. Even, what to when "all is lost." (The Ninja are all shown to be chained to the wall.) He recommends vocal exercises, like: "♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪!". (Lloyd turns to look at him.) ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! Lloyd: How is saying a bunch of nonsense possibly going to help us? Jay: It says that it keeps you calm by "relaxing your face." (At a lower pitch.) ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! Zane: (Simultaneously) Perhaps Clutch didn't abandon us. Perhaps he went to seek help. Nya: Sure! And maybe the evil snake queen we just accidentally released from an ancient tomb is headed for Ninjago City for some sightseeing! Zane: I find that highly unlikely. Nya: We need to update your sarcasm circuits, Zane. If we get out of here. Cole: We wouldn't even be hanging here if Jay hadn't opened that crypt! Jay: Me?! Zane's the one that didn't warn us in time! (He sighs.) Brobrogoo-goo. Lloyd: How can you blame Zane?! Who opens a possibly cursed tomb without checking it out first?! Jay: (Grabs the chain and slightly pulls Lloyd downward.) Opening a tomb is how you check it out! (He pulls the chain lower.) And what about Kai, hmm? (Kai is shown to still be unconscious.) He's the one who let Aspheera steal his power! (Kai is flipped upside down by Jay.) Nya: Hey! Watch it! (Jay smiles sheepishly.) Lloyd: She's right. How's he doing, Zane? Zane: (He scans Kai.) His vitals are stable. He should recover shortly. Lloyd: Good. Now we just have to figure a way out of here. Any ideas? Jay: (Gasps) Maybe there's something in Clutch's book! He's got a chapter entitled "Escaping from Close Calls." Cole: Really? What does it say? Jay: Uh. Let me check. (He starts reading the book. Torches in the room slowly start to burn out. The room turns pitch black for a moment.) Aw, great! Now I can't even see! (An orange glow lights up the room.) Oh. That's better! Nya: Uh, Jay? Not better! (She points towards the lava.) (The lava is starting to fill the room.) Jay: (Panicking.) Incoming lava! DON'T PANIC! Clutch has a whole chapter on rising lava. I just have to turn to that page. WAH! (The book falls into the lava.) Gah! Oh, that book was our only hope! Lloyd: (Turns around and stands on the wall, being held on by the chain.) Everyone! We need to get out of this room. (He tries breaking the chain.) Follow my lead! (The Ninja all stand on the wall and try breaking the chain, except for Kai. The chain finally comes loose.) Jay: Yeeaa-aah! (The Ninja are dangling from the wall, partially attached to the chain and near the lava. Nya tries pulling them up.) Oh, thank you Nya! I love you! Nya: Just! Hold! On! (She swings them, along with herself, onto a platform.) The Ninja: (They groan in pain.) Lloyd: Nice work, Nya. Now let's get out of here and save Ninjago City from Aspheera. What do you say, Ninja? The Ninja: Yeah! (They run in different directions, but come back bumping into each other due to still being attached to the chain.) Aw! Ow! Lloyd: (He points to the entrance of the room.) That's how we came in. How about we all go that way together. (He holds his hand out to Jay. He pulls him up.) (The Ninja run out of the room. Lava starts flowing through the room. Kai is shown being dragged. The Ninja stop at the broken pillar.) Lloyd: All right, Cole. Do your thing. (Cole uses his lava arm to pull up the pillar. Jay looks at the lava flowing towards them, gasping. Nya and Zane pass through. Jay passes, yanking Lloyd and Cole. The barrier falls and almost hits Kai.) Jay: Cole! You could've smashed Kai! Cole: Me?! You yanked me out! Lloyd: Guys! We need to stop fighting and work together! (Jay and Cole look at each other.) Look, it's time we faced it. Master Wu's right. We've gone soft. Not just individually, but as a team. We have to put aside our differences and— Cole: Uh, Lloyd? Lloyd: No, let me finish. We work together or Ninjago will fall for— Zane: (He points at lava behind Lloyd.) Lava! Lloyd: No, not lava! I was talking about Aspheera! Nya: No! Lava! Right there! (She points behind Lloyd.) Right now! Lloyd: (Looks behind himself, worried.) Ahh! (The Ninja starts running. They run down steps and Kai bumps into a sarcophagus while being dragged, causing the Ninja to fall back. ) Cole: Oh, man. I hope Kai's not gonna remember any of this. (The sarcophagus opens, with a mummified Pyro Destroyer's body falling out of it.) Lloyd: Woah! A serpent mummy... Jay: That's two things I don't like in one! Cole: I don't think you have to worry. Ancient dried up snakes aren't much of a threat. Jay: No, but that is! (Lloyd and Cole look behind them and see lava flowing towards them. The Ninja begins to run. The lava starts resurrecting mummified Pyro Vipers, while also resurrecting the Pyro Destroyer.) Nya: You know, I'm starting to think this isn't your ordinary garden variety lava. Jay: W-What gave you that idea? (The Pyro Vipers walk out of their sarcophagi and run towards the Ninja. Lloyd: Uh, aren't mummies supposed to be slow? Jay: Don't worry. I'll just open up a can of Spinjitzu on their bandaged butts! Ninja-Go! (Jay does Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: Wait! Cole: No! No! No! No! (The Ninja are all spinning while attached to the chain. The Pyro Viper try attacking, only to be knocked back by Jay's Spinjitzu tornado.) Nya: Ah! Zane: Woah! (The Ninja are all tied up.) Jay: Okay, I'm willing to admit that was a terrible idea! (A Pyro Whipper gets up.) Lloyd: Come on! Let's get out of here! (The Ninja begin hopping. They hit a wall and debris falls on the room's entrance, blocking it.) Cole: Ha! That should slow them down. (It cuts to the Ninja hopping through the spike pit and then falling on the ground. Jay turns and looks at a skull wearing a hat.) Jay: Ah! Cole: Relax! That's just Hageman. Jay: You say that like I should be totally cool running into a long deceased explorer! Nya: (Gets up and picks up Hageman's backpack and pickax.) A long deceased explorer has a backpack full of gear we need to make it up to that passageway! The Ninja: (They put on spike shoes. They turn around and see the lava.) Woahoh! (They run towards the passageway.) Nya: (She climbs the folded passageway stairs using the pickax.) Did anyone know that Kai was this heavy? What did he eat for dinner last night, a cinder block?! Cole: Seriously, I am DONE with cake jokes from Kai after this. (He attempts to stick his pickax into the stairs, only for it to slide off. He starts slipping.) No more cake jo—o-woah! (He falls backward and slides down the stairs.) (The Ninja start sliding down until Nya sticks her pickax into the stairs again.) Jay: (He almost falls into the spikes.) ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! Lloyd: Nya! Zane: Nya! Nya: I'm okay! But I can't move! Or I'll lose my grip! Zane: Nobody move! (He starts pulling the others up.) (Lava starts filling up the spike pit, just as Jay is being pulled up by Zane. The Ninja make it out of the passageway. They run towards the wooden bridge and stop.) Jay: Oh yeah! This thing! Come on! We're home free! (Jay walks onto the planks and falls through. Lloyd grabs onto the chain.) Ah-ah! Pull me up! Pull me up! Pull me up! Lloyd: (Pulls Jay up.) I gotcha! (Jay starts panting.) Nya: Maybe that was just a bad step? (Nya puts one foot onto two planks, which both snap. Nya backs up, just as the whole bridge collapses.) Jay: ♪''Brobrogoo-goo''♪! Lloyd: Will you stop that?! It doesn't help! Jay: ♪''You haven't even tried it''♪! Lloyd: We need a plan! Cole: Like what, Lloyd? What kind of plan could possibly help us get out of this mess? There's no bridge! Lloyd: Then we make one! Zane: Make what? Lloyd: We become the bridge! We link our arms and hands and we make a bridge! Jay: A Ninja bridge! Cole: You see? You say that like it's a thing. That's not a thing! Lloyd: We're going to make it a thing! Look, we all know we haven't been working together the way we used to, but Ninjago is relying on us. We're the only chance they have. And if we can't bridge our differences and work together, then there is no hope. Cole: I'm not usually big on crazy plans, but we don't have much choice. Nya: He's right. Let's do it. (Jay is holding up the other Ninja.) Lloyd: Okay, on three, topple. One. Two. Three! (The Ninja topple over and make a bridge, with Jay being on one end and Nya in the opposite end. Nya sticks her pickax into her the side she's on.) Nya: Okay, Jay. On three, let— (Jay pushes himself forward, causing the Ninja to swing to the other side. Jay: Ow! Uh! (The lava rises up towards him.) Why is it always me?! (The Ninja climb onto the side they're on, as Jay gets pulled up.) Ahh! (Jay climbs onto the platform.) Cole: Ha! It worked! "Ninja bridge!" It's officially a thing! It's a thing! Nya: Ugh. I never want to see another pyramid in my life! (The Ninja run out of the room. The Ninja gets out of the pyramid, only for lava to surround it.) Oh no. Cole: What do we do? Lloyd: I..I'm sorry. I failed us. Zane: No. We failed each other. Jay: Aw, he's right. We're all to blame. Cole: Especially Kai. He didn't help at all. Jay: Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. Zane: Brobrogoo-goo. Ninja: Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. (P.I.X.A.L. flies toward them in the ShuriCopter. The Ninja all cheer.) Zane: P.I.X.A.L.! Nya: Glad to see you! P.I.X.A.L.: Hold on. (P.I.X.A.L. lowers a hook. Cole attaches the chain to the hook. P.I.X.A.L. flies the ShuriCopter back to the Desert of Doom.) Lloyd: Thank you, P.I.X.A.L. We would've literally been toast without you. Zane: How did you find us? P.I.X.A.L.: The paperboy told us where you were. Nya: Paperboy? P.I.X.A.L.: It's a long story. Come on. Let's get those chains off you. (P.I.X.A.L. cuts the chains.) There is no time to waste. A Serpentine witch has raised an army and is laying siege to Ninjago City. Lloyd: This is bad. Kai: (Wakes up.) Ugh. Where am I? What happened? Jay: Kai, buddy! Nya: You're awake! Lloyd: Long story short: the Serpentine witch that stole your powers is attacking Ninjago City. We've got to stop her! Fast! (P.I.X.A.L. cuts Kai's chain.) Kai: Uh. Okay, but-ugh! (He touches his face.) Why does my face hurt so much? (Jay has flashbacks of Kai being hit against different walls.) (The other Ninja tries to explain all at once.) Lloyd: (Lloyd's chain is cut.) Here's the important thing: we're free again and ready for round two. Aspheera has no idea what she's in for now. Ninja, go! (The Ninja raise their fists in the air. The Ninja rides the ShuriCopter, Land Bounty, Rock Cycle, and Katana 4x4 towards Ninjago City.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019